Molly's Folly
Molly's Folly is the 19th episode of Sailor Moon. It was preceded by Worth a Princess's Ransom and followed by A Friend in Wolf's Clothing. Plot Molly is in love with Neflite, whose true identity she is unaware of. When Molly tells Serena that she is in love, she at first suspects Tuxedo Mask or Andrew, but when Molly tells her it is Maxfield Stanton, whom Serena knows is Neflite, Serena tells Molly to stay away from him. Queen Beryl is impatient with Neflite, who gets into an argument with Zoycite. Neflite watches the motion of the stars, thinking that when the sun is at a right angle with Neptune and Mars, he will find the Imperium Silver Crystal. He takes a Star Crystal to guide him to the crystal. It shows him Molly, making him suspect that she is the key to finding the crystal. Meanwhile, Zoycite talks with Malachite, whom she is in love with, and he says if Neflite finds the crystal (which he doubts) they will take it from him, and tells Zoycite to send her Negamonster, Yasha, to watch him. Serena decides to tell Molly who Maxfield is. Serena goes with Andrew and Darien and talks to Andrew about what to do. Darien and Andrew tell her to talk to her. Serena goes to tell Molly. She says "Now listen. I've racked up every ounce of courage that I had to come tell you that that Maxfield is like, very very bad for you. In fact, he's a very, very wicked guy. He isn't even human. This crush of yours will only lead to a very great disaster. So wipe him from your mind. Please just forget about him Molly. And understand I'm telling you this for your very very own good." She then leaves without even waiting for Molly's reaction. Luna is not impressed that she ran off after telling her, while Molly does not believe that he really is a bad person. Neflite calls Molly and tells her to meet him. When she does, he tells her some dangerous people are after him and "breaks up" with her so she "doesn't get involved", but tells her he can "stop them" if he gets the silver crystal. Molly remembers her mother showing her a rare and valuable gemstone, and is sure that it is the silver crystal. So she goes to her house and gets it. Molly's mother witnesses this and tells Serena while she goes looking for Molly. When she mentions Maxfield, Serena and Luna know that Neflite is behind it, so Serena transforms when Molly's mother is out of sight. Neflite's Star Crystal doesn't react, indicating that Molly's crystal is not the silver crystal. However, the Star Crystal does react to Molly. Sailor Moon confronts Neflite and tells Molly that Maxfield is Neflite. Neflite does not deny this, and shoots energy blasts at Sailor Moon until Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars arrive. Sailor Mercury uses Mercury Bubbles Blast, and Sailor Mars uses Mars Fire Ignite. Neflite falls down, and Sailor Moon uses Moon Tiara Magic on Neflite. Molly jumps in front of him to protect him, forcing Sailor Moon to stop her tiara. Neflite is confused that Molly is protecting him. His star crystal reacts to Molly, and he suspects that it is reacting to her love. Yasha jumps out, asking if his star crystal is the Silver Crystal. Neflite says that it isn't, and fights her. He drops the crystal, and Molly takes it. Yasha attacks Molly, but Neflite shoots an energy wave at Yasha, knocking her mask off. Neflite is just as shocked as the others that he protected Molly. Yasha attacks him with her horns, which spin around like a drill, but Sailor Moon destroys her with Moon Tiara Magic. Neflite gives Molly her crystal back, but is still evil, saying that he will find the silver crystal and that the Negaforce will soon take over, and leaves. Sailor Moon sees a shooting star, and wishes on it that Neflite will conquer the bitterness in his heart if he cares about Molly. Notes *First and last appearance of Negamonster Yasha *This episode contains Serena's speech to Molly about how evil Neflite is. A common YKYWTMSMW is being able to recite this speech in one breath. *The Sailor Scouts learn that Molly is in love with Neflite. Category:Sailor Moon episodes